


It Started with Tea

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: Fluff Bingo - Writer's Card [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: Tony left NCIS about a year ago and moved to England to reconnect with his Paddington relatives to help reconnect to his magical side. Taking a job in the Liaison Department of MI5 helps him meet Draco Malfoy. A man whose reputation he can empathize with. Tony knows all about crappy fathers and mistakes that haunt you.





	It Started with Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Tony’s DOB for this fic has been shifted to be 1972. Generally, I always use that for Tony’s DOB, but did so for this story to put his age and Draco’s closer together. Big thanks go out to DarkJediQueen and Rivermoon1970 for helping me unAmericanize Draco. Also thanks to DarkJediQueen for helping me with tea selection. I apologize if I have mucked anything up. I’m American and I don’t drink tea so… Most of the Paddingtons mentioned are my own creation and additions to anyone mentioned in NCIS canon. I am fairly confident I created a department at MI5 that probably doesn’t exist. It was on purpose and I am ok with the inaccuracy.

It Started with Tea

Tony was sitting at his desk trying to wade through the case file in front of him once more to figure out what he was missing, when he sensed someone sit down in the chair in front of his desk. Tossing his pen down, he looked up to see the gorgeous blond that he’d noticed around the office sitting there. It had been about a year since Tony decided to leave NCIS behind him and took up an offer to work in the Liaison Department at MI5 and actually use the magical parts of himself that he’d been forced to hide while working with a muggle agency.

“Draco Malfoy,” the blond greeted in introduction as Tony sat back in his chair. “I have decided that it’s time that you took me for tea and a bite to eat since I obviously cannot depend upon you to make the first move. We need to get to know each other better, and if you play things right, then I will allow you to ask me out for dinner. I have been dying to try that new American steakhouse and I think that you are just the person to take me.”

Tony couldn’t help but laugh as he pushed his case to the back of his mind and grabbed his ID and other necessities. “Well, I would hate to disappoint. I know I am the new guy around here and didn’t want to be presumptuous by asking someone of your stature out right off the bat.”

Draco sniffed as they stood and headed for the elevators. “You’ve been out of training and with this department for more than three months, DiNozzo. It’s past time that you asked me out. I am a prime catch despite what you will hear.”

“I am not interested in rumors,” Tony assured as they made their way out of the building. “I like to make my mind up for myself. I truly was just trying to get settled in before I thought about anything beyond work and making sure my son is healthy and happy.”

The transition from America to England hadn’t been nearly as traumatic for TJ as Tony thought it would be. His Aunt Isabella kept reminding him how quickly children bounce back, but if there was one thing Tony was sure he’d never get over it was being the paranoid parent.

“Aah, I understand that being a single father myself,” Draco promised as he led them out of the building and towards one of many cafes around their workplace. “Scorpius is always my first priority in anything I do. I hope there is not a wife or significant other whose toes I am stepping on. I should have considered that when presenting my lunch demands. We can consider this a meal between future mates if there is.”

“No wife,” Tony replied with a grin at the attempt for information or most likely confirmation of information. He hadn’t told anyone specifically about TJ or his mother and he knew that the others would be whispering. “No wife, no girlfriend, no husband and no boyfriend. TJ’s mother died in a car accident just shortly after he was born. I should admit upfront that I asked my Aunts and Uncle about you. They all spoke very highly about you.”

“Oh?” Draco asked as they headed into a café nearby that Tony hadn’t even known existed. They were seated much more quickly than Tony would have expected and the both of them took a second to cast silencing and anti-eavesdropping spells before continuing.

Magic was always something that Tony had a love/hate relationship with. Casting a spell even as simple as a silencing charm never failed to give him a small thrill, but at the same time, it always never failed to remind him of the days after his mother died and the abuse he had to go though at the hands of a jealous father.

When Tony decided to leave NCIS, the first want on his list was to be able to use his magic and not to have to hide that part of himself so much. The second part of that was to try and make contact with the people with whom that magical side came from. Fortunately, the two meshed well together and Tony was relaxing into his new life.

Reconnecting with his mother’s family with a child in tow had been something of a stressful endeavor that turned out to be thoroughly worth it. He’d learned more about that side of his family and himself in the year that he’d been in England than he felt like he had the rest of his life. The Paddington’s though welcomed him with open arms and seemed to be eager to make up for the mistakes made when his mother left the family to be with Senior.

“Uncle George says good things about you,” Tony shared as the server approached the table. Tony let Draco place an order for both of them that included not only tea for two but some finger sandwiches and sweets to nibble on. When he left, Tony could see Draco turning his attention back to their discussion, and from the thoughtful look on his face guessed the younger man was trying to place who “Uncle George” would be.

“Uncle George is a DiNozzo?” Draco questioned and Tony considered being difficult about direct answers, but quickly decided he didn’t want to go that route. The move had caused some natural isolation, and for someone as social as Tony was it had been stressful. Having so much family to get to know helped, but Tony was itching to make his own friends. Even more than that, he had found himself longing for a real relationship that he could settle into and stay for a while if not forever.

“No, it’s my mother’s family that lives here,” Tony informed as he doctored his tea to suit his tastes. “Uncle George is a Paddington as was my mother’s maiden name. I believe somewhere along the way one of them was in school with your parents, if I remember what Uncle George said.”

“George Paddington,” Draco repeated with a lifted eyebrow. “As in one of the oldest magical families in England? As in former Director of MI5, the very agency that we work for? That George Paddington?”

Tony gave a humming sound as his answer as he was mid bite of his cucumber finger sandwich. While he was chewing Tony sat back and smirked at Draco who was just staring at him, and Tony enjoyed getting one over on the other man. He guessed that it wouldn’t happen often. From what he’d been able to observe, Draco Malfoy was too observant and intelligent to be caught off guard often.

“Yes, Aunt Olivia said that she knew your mother from social organizations or clubs or some such that they used to be in together once upon a time. She speaks fondly of her and was happy things have worked out for her in recent years. I was advised to share that she would be happy to hear from her if your mother felt the urge someday.”

Draco looked away momentarily, and Tony saw his hands playing with the teacup while his mind was busy with whatever was going through his head. “The Paddingtons were very much on the other side of the war from my parents. Most of your Aunt’s circle aren’t interested in making nice with my mother after the things her and father did.”

“I think that you’ll find Olivia Paddington pretty much does whatever the hell she wants and could care less what the rest of her so-called circle thinks about it,” Tony offered with a laugh. His Aunt, who was married to his mother’s eldest brother, was strong willed and independence and had no interest in letting anyone tell her how she should do anything.

“It was mostly because of your mother that Uncle George kept an eye on you after the war. He told me once that he had hopes during the war that it would be your mother’s influence that won out in the end. So, when he heard you weren’t finding your place in the magical world, he made sure the current MI5 Director knew your name. He thought you’d be perfect as a Magical Liaison, and it seems that he was right. It sounds like you could be a team lead if you wanted to.”

“Once I had aspirations for leading people, and that didn’t go well for any of us,” Draco murmured as he seemed to still be processing the things he was hearing. “I’m not surprised that of my two parents it was my mother they think most highly of. I have always wondered if she would have ended up in the same place if she had married someone other than my father.”

“You and your father aren’t close?” Tony inquired curiously and watched Draco make a face.

“When I was young, I thought my father was everything I wanted to be and idolized him. Then I realized just what kind of man, and I use that term only in the vaguest sense of the word, he was following and deeply regretted my actions. What about you? Are you close with your parents?”

Tony drank the last of his tea, and poured himself another cup before continuing. “My mother died when I was a child, and I thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. As an adult I see that she was a woman caught in her decision that no longer had the confidence to try and rectify her mistake. My father is… well, let’s just say that I have a feeling that he and Lucius Malfoy are cut from similar pieces of cloth. Even if one of those pieces is magical and the other is not.

“We all make mistakes as children. We all admire the wrong people at some point, and you certainly aren’t the only man who looked up to his father only to later see his scars and flaws. It’s what you’ve done since then that made you the man you are today. I hate to say it, because I’m enjoying our meal, but I have to get back. My case isn’t going to solve itself.”

Draco nodded and after they settled their bill, the two men made their way back to their office turning the conversation much more generic. Tony thought they both had probably met their limit of personal conversation with someone they are only faintly familiar with.

A couple days later though, it was Tony seeking out Draco. This time he had an idea what was wrong with the case he was reviewing and needed an eye on the problem that had a very specific skill set. So, with two cups of tea in hand and a file folder under one arm, Tony made his way from his own office to Draco’s. Once there, he settled down in front of the younger man’s desk offering him the tea he’d made for him immediately hoping that he’d remembered correctly.

Tony was glad that he had a reason to seek Draco out. Since the lunch they’d shared, the younger man had been on his mind a lot, and thought that once this case was over, he’d ask him out. There was something about Draco that just called to him and made him think of rainy days cuddled up in the library together with books and a fire. Somehow the simple act of drinking tea had changed over the last couple days, also. Whereas before it was just something he did to try and fit into this new country he lived in, now it felt like it was almost something special that he’d shared with Draco.

“Impressive, DiNozzo,” Draco praised after taking a sip and sitting back in his chair. “I assume you are bribing me with tea for a specific reason?”

Tony nodded and held out the folder before reaching for his own cup. “I think there is something going on here that needs the eye of someone who grew up in the magical society here and has a strong background in potions. They were never my strong point. So, I am hoping you’d be willing to read through that and let me know if something jumps out at you?”

“It might be tomorrow before I can get to it,” Draco apologized but Tony just waved a hand.

“I figured. I know that you have your own case load. While I am here, I was wondering if you and Scorpio would like to come to Paddington Manor next Saturday? The Aunts are planning a fun thing for the kids and they’re all bringing friends. TJ hasn’t really made any yet, and Aunt Isabella thought TJ and your son would be close in age. They’re all going to be spending the night so I thought maybe you and I could have dinner out somewhere?”

Draco pulled out what looked to Tony like a planner and gave a nod as he made a notation. “We are open that day, and I would love to come. Mother and I spoke about your Aunt and Uncle since we had tea and she spoke happily about both of them. She was also touched I think to hear that your Aunt Olivia wished to speak with her again. She likes France, but England is home and I think she misses it but doesn’t feel like she has a place here any longer. I am hoping that this will give her a push to reconsider returning.”

Having finished his tea, Tony gave Draco a nod as he shared that he looked forward to spending time with him outside of work, then left to get back to the other cases on his desk. The fates seemed to have been on his side though because while he worked through the immediate weekend, Draco’s information had indeed helped a great deal, things were wrapped up well in time for the Saturday of their date.

Tony had been surprised to hear that Olivia had invited Narcissa Malfoy to join them as well, but didn’t think about it much, as he got wrapped up in his son’s enthusiasm at getting to make a new friend. TJ, like Tony himself, was a very social child and loved being around other kids. Children weren’t something that were in abundance at the Manor where the two of them were living. At some point, Tony figured that he’d need to find them their own place, but at that time, he was enjoying having family around too much to want to move.

When Draco arrived, Tony was sitting in one of the sitting rooms in the manor having his morning tea and a bite to eat. He was getting a late start to his day having had a hard time wrangling his energetic son the night before who was wound up with excitement over his possible new friend in Scorpius Malfoy. Tony sincerely hoped that the two boys hit it off because he knew how much TJ was looking forward to it having a new friend.

“Late morning, DiNozzo?” Draco inquired as he sat down at the table with him. When Hades, the fairy angel that Tony brought from America with him, flew in asking if Master Draco would need anything, Draco gratefully advised he would like tea and something to eat himself if it wasn’t much trouble.

Once Hades left, they surprisingly spent some time discussing the fairy angel and the differences between them and the house elves that Draco was more familiar with. Of course, Hades’ clothes were something of a scandal amongst the Manor’s house elves, something Hades himself found amusing Tony knew.

Soon the tea and breakfast plate were delivered, and the conversation turned toward their sons and how thankful Draco was over the invitation extended to his mother. From there things just seemed to easily flow from one topic to another covering movies, fashion, and other easy topics that allowed them to get to know each other without things turning heavy and personal.

As he sat there, drinking his tea and admiring how the sunlight coming through the windows made Draco almost glow, Tony couldn’t help but think that this was exactly the kind of thing that he wanted from a relationship. Something easy but not boring. The ability to sit and have a cup of tea and talk about whatever was on his mind and to have his partner not just be able to follow along but want to.

As he took a sip of the Assam tea that he preferred in the morning, Tony couldn’t help but let his mind imagine other places and times that he could just sit and enjoy having a conversation with Draco about everything and nothing. Before he knew it, in his mind, they were old men with their grandchildren having babies and sipping tea as they watched them and marveled over how time had flown by.

“What are you thinking that has taken you so far away?” Draco inquired and Tony shook his head realizing that the conversation had stalled because he wasn’t paying attention. Fortunately, his guest looked more amused than upset.

“I was imagining having tea in this very room while watching our grandchildren’s babies as we become old men,” Tony admitted deciding to be honest.

Draco, to Tony’s relief, just arched an eyebrow and gave a smirk of amusement before answering. “As long as you understand I expect you to put out all the stops as you court me, and that our wedding will be the event of the year. Malfoys do nothing small and quiet.”

Tony gave a snort, showing his own amusement as he smiled and sipped his tea letting the future continue to plan itself in his head. Someday, he would be very thankful that he’d accepted that demand from a man who would become the center of his world, and a second father to his son.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to angst over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!


End file.
